


Trust

by hellaskye



Series: Avengers Drabbles [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tries to hide. Clint always finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

               There was always an uncertainty that came with covert missions. When they got the files, it was not knowing what the mission might be. During the mission, it was not knowing if you would succeed. And after the mission, it was not knowing if you were okay.

                And so, Natasha Romanoff reflected, it was important to have a good partner, someone who you could trust in, someone who gave you a smidgen of certainty. And though she’d rather take one of his arrows in her head than admit it, that was why she was so grateful for Clint Barton.

                “Hey,” Nat heard the man in question come up behind her and say. She didn’t turn, but instead waited for him to settle beside her, legs hanging over the edge of the catwalk as hers were. She turned sideways and graced him with a small smile but said nothing.

                “This is usually my spot, but I’ll share,” he joked, grinning at her after a silence. It was quiet for another moment, before Nat opened her mouth.

                “I was just-” she paused, shrugging. “Clearing my head, I guess.”

                They sat in silence for a while, Clint trying to figure out why she needed to clear her head, and Nat mulling things over. They watched agents hurry through the room below for a while, letting the silence wash over them. Finally, Clint bumped his knee against Natasha’s.

                “What happened?” he finally asked, deciding it was a safe question. Deciding it was vague enough that she could deflect it if it was still too raw.

                “Fury wants us to report to him at 0500 tomorrow,” Nat said, shaking her head. “He didn’t seem very relaxed about whatever assignment we’re going on.”

                “So you’re worried,” Clint stated. Natasha shook her head and seemed to put her walls back up. Her eyes sealed off, and her features hardened. To a stranger there would’ve been no difference, but Clint was no stranger.

                “Nat, don’t be like that. It’s okay to be worried. Hell, I’m worried,” Clint assured her, laying his hand on top of hers. She stiffened, but didn’t pull away. She hesitated, but leaned into him. “I got your back.” He murmured.

                They sat like that for a while; at least until time seemed to fade away and blur. And if anyone saw them, no one was stupid enough to comment.


End file.
